Because of you, Nathan and Peyton, T, complete
by JaceDamian23
Summary: I hate song stories but I saw this song in a story and I had an idea I duno if its going ot be good. But its basically a Peyton Pov. In season1. How Nate was a jerk to her and she was not loved.Sorry pathans, NO LOVE AT ALL IN THIS, im a naley girl:


Title: Because of you, I can't take it anymore.

Author:Angela

Rating: Teen

Charactors: Peyton and Nathan but mostly Peyton.

Disclamior: I do now own any of these charactors but I do own my story.

Kelly CLarkson owns this song because of you.

Summary: I hate song stories but I saw this song in a story and I had an idea I duno if its going ot be good. But its basically a Peyton Pov. In season1. How Nate was a jerk to her and she was not loved.

Peytons Pov

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not let you keep on treating me like this. Like im your trophy girlfriend. You are a popular basketball player and i'm a cheerleader and when you wants sex or something, you come to me. You don't love me and I don't love you anymore. I thought that I did, I really did but then I realized that you are a cold hearted bastard, your not capable of love and there is no way that I can love someone that low. I need to stop doing what I do. When you come to me I fall on my knees and go to you willingly, but that is going to stop.

I will not break the way you did,

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of you I have to stop lying around and feeling sorry for myself, waiting for you to stop your shit and love me. I realize now that I am waiting for nothing. You will always be a cheating bastard that has no heart. Your just like your father. But maybe even worst.

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because you know that's weakness in your eyes

Because of you, I point out the bad ways you are. Your drugs. Your cursing. Your Whores. Your cheating. Your bad boy ways. And I can't take it anymore.

If I have a bad day or night. Have a fight with my father or friends. Or am sad because its the night my mother got killed. Or I fail a test. Or get almost kicked off the cheerleadering team and all I want to do is cry in his arms but instead he laughs at me and pushes me away picking out his next whore. I can't take it anymore.

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

Because of you, When I am in public with you I am not myself. I laugh at your dumb jokes and I support your basketball, I pretend that I am your trophy girlfriend. I always fake my smiles and laughs. When we kiss in front of people I want to scoff at you and push you away but I just fake the happiness and keep on kissing you, to look good. I can't take it anymore.

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you, For the longest time I thought that I was so heartbroken from you but then I realized that I never had a heart, my heart can't break because its not whole. I try so hard to ignore my pain, but I can't take it anymore.

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you I was never allowed to hang out with boys. Or go to the prom. You treated me like I was your dog on a leash. I stayed home sulking at night when you were with some whore at the dances. I can't take it anymore.

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you I can't take it anymore. I can't take the pain anymore. I always tried to ignore the pain your give me, forget everything you've ever done. I can't take it anymore.

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you I could never have any guy friends or any friends outside of the crew. I was not allowed to go to dinners with my father and his buddies, because of you.

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you I hate my life. I hate how I feel lying to my friends and family all the time. Pretending that I am happy when all I ever do is cry at night and be miserable. I am ashamed of the lie I am living, because of you I can't take it anymore.

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you I had to live with you as a boyfriend for years. Never knowing anyone else. Never being loved. Never being able to live my life, because I always lived with fear that you'd find out that I was happy and destroy everything that I ever loved or cared about. You already took my dreams away and my life, and my heart, I have nothing else for you to take, because of you I can't take it anymore.

THE END


End file.
